


I could do with a bath

by RegalBryantLover



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalBryantLover/pseuds/RegalBryantLover
Summary: Life on the road can be hard on the boys, especially with some caverns and dungeons takes literal days to crawl out of! This is a small glimpse into Ignis' routine once making back to the hotel for a much needed bath.





	I could do with a bath

**Author's Note:**

> As it says on the tin Ignis is sorely in need of a bath after countless days in dungeon goop and muck.  
> (This is my first time posting to AO3 so I may not have all the 'norms' of this site down.)

How many hunts had they been on? Ignis had already lost count, but was sure it was between eight and ten. Normally he could keep track, but it had been a few days since their last sleep. Normally they’d stop to rest somewhere after a day or two, but their last adventure took them into one of the deep caves that a Tomb was situated in, and with no safe spots to stop and rest they were forced to go on without a wink of sleep for going in and on the way out. After emerging they found the Regalia had been robbed of her gas, and were forced to push her back to Hammerhead, down lightless dirt roads, peppered with potholes and ruts, in the dark of night with daemons breathing down their necks.

It went without saying that the Regalia took one for the team during that night, and now was sorely in need of repairs. Again. Sadly they’d run low on spending money with having fully restocked their curatives before heading to the Tomb, so Cindy had to send them out on errands and hunts to come up with the funds. With how many they had been saddled with, the four of them had ended up near Galdin Quay. A quick phone call to Cindy and she had the fully restored Regalia towed to them, charge added to the repair bill, but they thankfully had the funds to pay her off now, with fair bit extra to treat themselves with.

Four sets of eyes turned to the luxurious hotel that sat out on the water, beckoning to them like a siren’s song, shining in the peaceful moonlight. Noctis then turned to the trailer on the other end of the parking lot and made some undignified noise. “Ughhh…let’s stay at the hotel. I’m all gross and sticky.”

“Sounds like a plan!” Prompto cheered, barely containing his excitement.

“Not one of you are up for camping?”

“Not tonight, Gladio.” Ignis said almost sharply as he stared towards the hotel with quick, purposeful steps. Noct was quick to follow after and overtake him, with Prompto and Gladio jogging behind.

“Welc-Welcome to Galdin Quay.” The server greeted with uncertainty as the four dirty and foul smelling men strolled past him and through the restaurant towards the hotel entrance.

“Room for four.” Noctis requested, setting out the appropriate amount of gil pre-emptively, knowing they may get turned away for their current condition.

“Of course sir, right this way.”

Thankfully the man working the desk recognized them from their first visit and showed them to the room they had taken last time.

“OOhh yeah! Soft beds tonight!” Prompto quietly cheered, pumping his fists into the air.

“Think I might sleep for a few days…” Noctis commented when they saw their room and the plush beds waiting for them.

“Like Iggy’d let that happen.” Gladio playfully growled, turning to the tactician in question.

Ignis however, was hovering by the door, plucking the ‘Do Not Distrub’ sign from its handle and waltzed over to the bathroom. “If you need me gentleman…” He set the sign on the bathroom doorknob and tapped it silently before pulling the door shut and locking himself inside.

The tap for the tub was turned, making steam rise from the hot water that slowly covered the bathtub while Ignis stripped. First thing off was that leather jacket caked with mud, followed by his sweat-logged shirt and undershirt. His shoes had already been taken off and put in the closet while the others were talking, before he had grabbed the sign, so with his thumbs he pulled down his pants and underwear, hooking is socks on the way down and pulled them all off in one graceful swoop. His gloves came off then, only followed by his skull necklace and his wrist watch, which all were carefully placed on the marble counter and his clothes kicked into a heap off to the side.

While the stopper hadn’t be put in place yet, Ignis pulled the diverter and stepped into the warm stream from overhead, quickly scrubbing his body clean with the complementary body wash. Once satisfied with his cleanliness Ignis put the stopper in place, reset the Diverter and sank down into the bath, pouring out some bubble to soak in.

“Hey…Ignis?” Prompto called, voice muffled by the door. “Think you could let a man use the bathroom real quick?”

“There’s other facilities here, Prompto. Go find one of them.” He answered with a purring smile. This was his time, and the others had to deal with it for the next thirty minutes.


End file.
